Porcelain Body-Iron Will
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Alice and Jackie find themselves in a twisted Wonderland that needed their lives to patch their world. But while these strange role holders are busy trying to kill them, the role holders from Heart and Clover are busy getting ready for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know many people become irritated by long Author's notes in the beginning of the stories, but I just wanted to let you guys know how this story will pan out. **

**This story is using OC's based on characters from the actual**_** Alice **_**series. I will only be using them, so if you can't figure out who a character is just go back and read the books. **

**Now that I've gotten that out-of-the-way, please enjoy this story.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Alice stared up at the cool blue skies, there was only a handful of small, puffy clouds lingering above. She sat up from the prickly grass, rubbing her arms as she did so. She didn't recognize the field filled with small yellow buttercups and fragrant violets. Clover Country was mostly forest, there was little to no fields or open areas.

"She's awake~"

Alice's head nearly twisted off as she turned around and came face to face with a little girl. She barely made it to Alice's waist, but she had an air about her that made up for her shortness. She had dark skin and white freckles across her cheeks and nose, large amber eyes and matching color hair that stopped at her collar-bone. An airy, mint green dress that fell to her knees clothed her small body and she lacked shoes. The thing that drew her attention though was the small deer ears flickering on her head.

"W-Who are you?"

The girl twirled the hem of her dress. "I'm everyone yet no one, but I guess you can call me Shika."

"Shika?" Alice slowly stood up, dusting her dress off. "Well then it's nice to meet you, but can you tell me where I am?"

"Hm~ You're at the point in you life where you don't know what you want." She took out a pack of colorful cards and began to shuffle them. "Your future is cloudy, but if you choose the right path then you'll get the right ending~"

"That didn't answer my question."

"It wasn't meant to," She tilted her head to the side. "if I told you all the answers then your life would be sooo~ boring."

"Wh-"

Shika grabbed Alice's hand and yanked her around. Once the world stopped spinning and her stomach calmed she saw before her three paths. One was a black stone path that led into a grassy field, the second was a gold one that led into darkness, and the last was of glass and led into white light.

"Are these the paths of my life?"

"Life paths," Shika said. "and yes they are. Choose the right one and you'll die, choose the wrong one and you'll die. Any path you choose leads to death because at some point everyone dies."

Alice looked down at the smiling girl. Her eyes were unsettling, they held a touch of something she'd seen before. "If you have nothing helpful to say you could be quiet."

"Hm.." She held up a single card. Imprinted on it was a woman with snakes for hair and a steady gaze. "This'll help~"

As Alice reached for it her vision blurred, all except the girl's eyes. Her shrill laughter peirced her soul and made it wither. Alice tried to take a step back but a cold, bony hand gripped her throat.

"Hng!"

"_**WhAt'S wRoNg AlIcE, dId YoU fInD tHe RiGhT pAtH?"**_

"AHHHH!"

**...**

The next morning time change, Alice found herself walking through the maze like Amusment Park looking for someone to pour her troubled soul on and to ease the pain of bad dreams. The sweet smell of cotton candy mixed with the salty smell of popcorn and excited screams had made Alice giddy, the worn look on her face had lifted slightly and a smile had appeared in her eyes.

She made her way past one of the dunking booths when she noticed a face with cinnamon brown eyes staring at a red, leather-bound notebook. The young woman was sitting on the counter of a broken dunking booth. A black ink ball point pen in one hand and an iced tea in the other.

"Candice!"

The girl twisted her body around. "Eh, oh Alice!"

Alice jogged over to the older woman, carefully formulating what she was going to say to the architect. The issue with Candice was that she always seemed to be on edge, as if something was going to jump out at her. Because of this her temperament was one that reminded Alice of a Buddhist monk with a seriously short fuse.

"Candice, you haven't seen Jackie around have you?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I doubt she's meandering on the path of life...Maybe she's still over by the looping roller coaster, Gowland managed to crash the cars into an acid pool yesterd-" She flushed over her mistake. "I mean the last time change."

"Do you think she'll kill me if I bother her?" Alice knew Jackie was always absorbed in her work and could get irritated when bothered.

"That depends on how far she got," Candice gestured to the roller coaster. "just go and be quick with your gossip."

Alice opened her mouth to argue, but shook her head and headed off for the roller coaster. There was no point in telling Candice that it wasn't gossip she had come to talk about, but her dream. She knew Candice would then insist that she go talk to Nightmare about it, which would make the most sense, but she felt that confiding in a fellow foreigner, that didn't act so motherly or annoying, would put her mind more at ease.

A pungent smell suddenly infiltrated her nose and brought her out of her thoughts. She dug out a white lace handkerchief and put it over her nose and mouth. That must have been the acid that Candice told her about. She didn't expect acid to smell so badly, harsh yes, but to smell like rotting eggs?

"Jackie?" Alice stepped over twisted pieces of metal and tools. This place didn't have any customers, so she quickly picked her way through the wreck.

Long bits of metal hung from the support beams and twisted down to the ground, their silver collar replaced by a sinister black. They reminded her of witch hands that wanted to throw her into their foul-smelling brew.

She nimbly climbed over a half eaten roller coaster car that led into an open, square-shaped space. There were plenty of tools, sheets of metal, and a tray that held a half eaten sandwich and an apple that had been split in half.

A grunting sound caught Alice's attention. "Come one you half-wit slosh for brain, ye don't think the lass would be easily cowed ay?"

She ducked when the grunting came closer and heavy footsteps followed. "I think you're just trying to feel better about yourself Allister, you almost let the girlie go the minute she touched you," A dark chuckle emitted from the deep, round voice. "if I didn't know better I'd think she was a virgin."

"Shut up Leonardo!"

A heavy flushing sound could be heard and the air around her picked up as if someone had started fanning her. The sun was completely blotted out for several seconds throwing chills on her skin. When the shadow disappeared Alice peeked up a little from her hiding place and was greeted by the site of three men.

The first was a olive skinned man with narrow gold eyes and smooth black hair. Tufted in were light brown lion ears. In his burly arms was a black sack that was moving around and occasionally grunting. A wide belt was looped around his waist and had a scary assortment of grenades and bombs.

The next was a pale man that held a Bretta 93 R in his left hand and a cigarette in the other. He was leaning against one of the acid eaten poles. Wildy long , shaggy , white hair cascaded down to his shoulder, half of it covering his right eye and his forehead. His left eye was a dark blue with threads of silver that held unamusment in them. He was the tallest person there, but was rather lanky as if he rarely ate.

The final man sat atop one of the support beams with his long legs crossed. He had gold hair that fuzzed around his ears and reminded Alice of feathers, it didn't help that he had real brown feathers tucked in behind his left ear. Small, dark green eyes stared at the area, landing on her occasionally, but they either didn't see her or he was ignoring her for the moment. Large,bronze eagle wings were outstretched behind him to keep him steady, and a long metal pole was being twirled in his left hand.

"So ya got the girl?" The winged man said, or at least that's what she thought he said, his accent was thicker than hers but it may be because his voice was deep and raspy.

"Yeah, she put up quite a fight though," the lion man tilted his head towards the lanky one. "he almost succumbed to her...charm."

"Oi! I didn't ask for that damn hinderance you stupid kitty! I helped you get the lass and that should be enough, now get off me case!"

The winged man stiffened before flying down with a strong flap of his wings. He landed on the ground with a light thunk and pointed his pole at the sack. "Let's see the goods then."

The lion man tilted the sack and out tumbled a red and black blur. Alice's eyes widened when a young woman with blue and green eyes and red and black hair sat up from the ground. Blood rolled down the side of her head, mixing in with her bangs, a sneer posted on her lips.

"Ah, look how adorable she is, all she needs now is a bullet through her head." The winged man bent down to touch her just to get a punch in the face. As soon as the contact was made the lanky man grabbed her by the back of the neck and dragged her up.

"You're just a stubborn bitch aren't you?" He gripped her cheeks. "Well I guess we'll just have to beat it out of you, eh?"

Alice gripped the sides of the car and vaulted out of it. The clacking of her shoes drew the attention of the lanky man. He dropped Jackie who hissed and began bad mouthing the man under her breath.

Alice huddled into a ball and began praying that she wouldn't be found. The ominous tapping of his boots against the concrete made her mouth go dry and her heart beat race, it all froze however when the tapping stopped. Even though she wasn't looking, she knew he was looking down at her.

"Look what the kitty dragged in, it's another Lassie."

**...**

**A/N: I've been dwelling on this idea forever, but it's today that I finally got the guts to post it. Oh, and I got permission from Peekomeeko to use Jackie, so go read her stories. Candice came from my other story **_**Death Shall Take Thee, **_**so if you wanna know more about her that's the place to do it**_**.**_

**Oh! A Baretta 93R is a semi-automatic pistol. Also the accent that Allister is using is Scottish. Hey if you can figure out what Jackie's charm was and why it affected Allister I'll place your OC in here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, but here's another update. **

**...**

**Jackie's POV**

**...**

My head pounded and ice pierced my exposed skin. I groggely open my eyes and try to move my rose arms, but they were attached to something. I leaned my head back along something hard and followed my arms up spying them in shackles. I jerk my wrists trying to slide them through, but only a consistent scratching was accomplished.

How did I get in this situation anyway? I remember working on a roller coaster that Gowland had totaled then...Darkness.

Wow that didn't sound at all melodramatic. I shifted my weight getting to my knees and observed the area. There were long, black, metal polls stuffed in the ground making a metal box. A square shaped lock attached to the western fence, and from what I could tell it used a key. I could probably pick it if I could get out of these restraints.

I positioned my body and began leaning forward, wincing when my shoulders began burning in protest. I was hoping that either the chain wasn't good quality or the peg that the chain was attached to would slide out if I used my weight.

"I don't think that'll get you very far," An annoyingly feminine voice cooed. "you foreigners are very stupid."

I open my eyes and resituaited myself so I could see the girl out of my good eye. She wasn't that tall and had dark skin with white dots on her face and large eyes that were an amber color. She played with the hem of her mint green dress in an innocent manner that didn't go well with the words she had just spoken.

"I'm still in Wonerland?"

"Kinda."

If she's going to give me half-baked answers I can just go back to what I was doing. I leaned forward again and ignored her high pitched laughter. "You know, I could~ always help you out of those locks.

I paused in my pulling. "How're you going to do that?"

The girl floated off the floor and went up to the peg. She slipped a colorful card out of her dress that changed into a knife. She sliced it along the chains letting my arms free. She floated back down to my level and twirled the knife in her small hands.

"There you go little foreigner."

I Stand up feeling the loosening pops in my back and arms. "That's it?"

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I don't owe you anything?"

The girl's smile fell off her face. "How rude! I risk my life saving you and you think I didn't do it out of the kindness of my own clock?" She put a hand to her chest. "How well thought out. I didn't do it for your benefit at all, I'm just wondering what the Queen will think to have you running around her palace."

With those words she faded leaving the overpowering scent of violets. Of course that role holder would say something like that. I shake the thought from my head and go to the lock ready to bust myself out.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

The guards straightened up as the Queen passed, her glare melting them into place. They had all seen the guest that had demanded her presence and all of them were prepared to loose their lives that night.

The queen swift steps bounced off the walls and grey marble floors warning the unfortunate fool that her wrath was close. Her small hands pushed on the gold encrusted door that led to the library. The smell of dust and ink permeated through her nose making it wrinkle.

"Queen Moriggan," A tall man said in a dull mono-tone. "it is good to see your face again."

"I do not take kindly to you awakening me Paper Keeper, but if you must tell me your business quickly."

"Of course my Queen, I had little intention of staying here too long." He took a scroll out of his white suit pocket. "Here is the information you requested."

The queen's red eyes widened and she snatched the scroll away, barley opening it without tearing the precious item. Her eyes roamed the page, her small lips twisting into a smile. "So it is true then..."

"Of course, our country has always been in this state." The man pushed up his glasses. "Of course it is breaking another rule. Didn't anyone tell you this when you became a role holder?"

"My personal life has all been recorded by you Paper Keeper," The queen hissed. "so do not play the fool with me as for breaking rules..." She began rolling up the scroll. "Our country was created through rule breaking, so what will happen if we break one more?"

**...**

**Jackie's POV**

**...**

I silently cheer as the lock opens. I carefully lean on the door making it open just enough for me to slide through. Long, dirt corridors twist in front of me with no guards patrolling them. Huh, I guess the role holders underestimate me being a foreigner and all. I jog down the trail going past rows and rows of cells that didn't hold anyone. That was a good thing, now no one could sound off the lazy guards.

At the end of the road was a thick wooden door. I twist the knob and narrow my eyes to find it unlocked. That girl must have set me up, there's no way Vivaldi wouldn't post guards, have no one in cells, and the dungeon door unlocked. That woman was far from stupid, quick tempered, but not stupid.

I step back from the door and bit my thumbnail in contemplation. If I didn't go through I may end up dying down here from a lack of food and water, but if I went up there I could get executed.

Well at least an execution would be quick.

I cautiously open the door and blink my eyes as mid-day light tries to blind it. When it adjusts I purse my lips.

This wasn't heart castle.

Heart castle didn't have columns with gold accents on them. It also didn't have grey marble floors an well it did have reg rugs. But they didn't have a gold pattern of a dagger sitting inside a rose.

Where was I?

**...**

**A/N: Short update, but I wanted to show you all what happened to Jackie. It also took a lot of work trying to keep her in character as well as changing that scene that had Queen Moriggan and Paper Keeper. Originally it was supposed to have another character. Anyway I hope you all like it and please review!**


End file.
